I dû i meneg galaid Die Nacht der tausend Lichter
by yamina-chan
Summary: Passend zur Weihnachtszeit ein kleines Ficlet über ein Weihnachten ähnliches Fest in Mittelerde. Gewinner des Weihnachten in Mittelerde Contest auf www.fanfiction.oblonline.de


I dû i meneg galaid – Die Nacht der tausend Lichter 

Gimli stapfte durch den tiefen Schnee. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt jemanden an seiner Seite, der mit ihm gemeinsam den beschwerlichen Weg in der Kälte auf sich nahm. Aber niemand hatte Lust gehabt, ihn zu begleiten. Es war zwar nicht das erste mal, das er allein reiste, aber noch nie hatte er sich so sehr Gesellschaft gewünscht. Alles um ihn herum war weiß und kalt war es außerdem. Zwar wäre es in Gesellschaft ebenso kalt, aber wenn man jemanden zum Reden hatte, dachte man nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nach. Gimli blieb einen Moment stehen und setze seinen Rucksack ab. Missmutig suchte er darin nach etwas essbarem. Als sein Blick jedoch auf ein blaues Tuch fiel, in dem etwas eingewickelt war, begann er zu lächeln. Während er aß, dachte er an ein Gespräch zurück, das er vor mehreren Monaten mit einigen seiner nun besten Freunden geführt hatte...

„Was für eine Nacht?"

Verwirrt sah Gimli in die Runde. Alle Gefährten aus der Gemeinschaft des Ringes, mit Ausnahme des tapferen Boromirs, der während der gemeinsamen Reise gefallen war, saßen in einer kleinen Halle in Minas Tirith. Schon seid mehreren Stunden waren sie beisammen und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Irgendwann war das Gespräch auf das Thema Zusammensein gekommen, und einer der Hobbits hatte eine Bemerkung gemacht, die Gimli nicht verstand und er hatte nachgefragt.

„Die Nacht der tausend Lichter", wiederholte Pippin.

„Was soll das sein?"

„Aber Gimli!" Merry sah ihn geschockt an. „Du wirst doch wohl die Nacht der tausend Lichter kennen!"

Der Zwerg schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, vielleicht kennst du es unter einem anderen Namen?", fragte Legolas.

„Wenn mir endlich einer erklären würde, was das für eine Nacht ist, kann ich die Frage vielleicht beantworten."

Auffordernd betrachtete Gimli seine Freunde. Legolas nickte, und begann dann zu erklären.

„_I dû i meneg galaid_, wie wir Elben die Nacht der tausend Lichter nennen, ist eines der schönsten Feste des Jahres. Im letzten Monat des Jahres, am 24. des Ringarëi, wird überall geschmückt. Es werden Zweige von immergrünen Bäumen aufgehängt, mit bunten Bändern daran und schillernde Kugeln aus Glas."

„Außerdem gibt es besondere Leckereien, die speziell für diese Fest sind", ergänzte Pippin. „Verschiedene Kekse, und Brot, das nach Honig schmeckt, und Nüsse in einer süßen Glasur und ein Warme Getränke, und alles riecht dann danach."

„Es ist ein Fest der Familien und Freunde", erhob nun auch Aragorn das Wort. „Alle kommen zusammen und sitzen beieinander. Es werden Geschichten erzählt und Lieder gesungen und überall herrscht fröhliche Stimmung."

„Ich bedaure", sagte Gimli, „aber so ein Fest kenne ich nicht."

„Feiert ihr Zwerge es denn nicht?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht sein! Ein Fest, das von den Elben, Menschen **_und_** Hobbits gefeiert wird muss doch auch den Zwergen bekannt sein!"

„Bisher nicht. Aber erzählt doch noch ein bisschen mehr davon, es klingt schön", bat Gimli. „Und woher stammt der Name?"

„Das ist leicht erklärt.", begann nun auch Frodo. „Wenn es draußen ganz dunkel geworden ist, werden im Haus Kerzen angezündet und eine davon wird nach draußen vor die Tür gestellt. Und wenn man dann durch die Straßen geht, sieht man überall Lichter brennen, daher »_tausend Lichter_«."

„Man hat das Gefühl, mitten unter den Sternen zu wandeln.", sagte Legolas mit einem leuchten in den Augen. Gimli grinste.

„Das war klar, das ein Elb es so vergleichen würde."

„Ach, du sprichst in Unkenntnis. Wenn du einmal in einer Nacht der tausend Lichter einen Spaziergang unternimmst, wirst du sehen, das ich recht habe."

Gimli winkte ab.

„Woher kommt denn dieses Fest?", wollte er nun wissen. Doch keiner seiner Gefährten, nicht einmal Legolas konnte sich an den Ursprung erinnern. Alle waren sich jedoch darin einig, das es schon sehr, sehr alt war. Merry fiel noch etwas ein.

„Es gibt noch was ganz wichtiges, das auch zum Fest gehört: man bekommt Geschenke."

„Genau! Am Abend, wenn die Kerzen angezündet werden, schenkt man seinen Freunden und seiner Familie etwas. Das ist dann in bunte Tücher eingewickelt und mit Schleifen Drumherum. Und alle schauen beim Auspacken zu."

„Na, da unterscheidet sich das Fest im Auenland aber von dem das ich kenne", sagte Aragorn. „Bei den Menschen erhält man die Sachen erst am nächsten Morgen. Und man weis auch nicht, wer was geschenkt hat. Die Geschenke werden in der Nacht heimlich vor die Türen derer gelegt, für die sie bestimmt sind. Und bei den Elben schenkt man sich gar nichts."

„Keine Geschenke?", fragten alle vier Hobbits wie aus einem Mund. Eine Nacht der tausend Lichter _OHNE_ Geschenke konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen.

„Das wäre ja wie Suppe ohne Salz! Sag, Legolas, stimmt das?"

„Ja. Bei uns wird in erster Linie auf das zusammen sein Wert gelegt, auf die Lieder und die Spaziergänge zwischen den Lichtern. Geschenke verteilen wir an diesem Abend nicht."

„Aber das ist doch nicht richtig!" Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ob Geschenke, oder nicht: Ich finde das ungerecht, das ihr alle dieses Fest kennt und feiert, und ich nicht.", brummte Gimli. „Ich möchte auch mal so eine Nacht erleben"

„Dann überzeuge dein Volk, dieses Fest zu feiern."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das gleiche wäre. Bei euch hat es ja schon Tradition."

„Wisst ihr was?" Pippin war aufgesprungen. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das Fest einmal alle zusammen feiern? Es ist doch ein Fest der Familien und _Freunde_! Warum also sollten wir es nicht einmal zusammen feiern? Freundschaft haben wir ja wohl alle miteinander geschlossen, und ich glaube nicht, das wir noch oft alle beisammen sein werden."

Gandalf sah zu dem Hobbit und erhob zum ersten mal seid langen wieder das Wort. „Da könntest du durchaus recht haben. Auch wenn nun der Schatten verzogen ist, oder eben darum, werden wir uns wohl alle wieder verstreuen und nicht mehr oft sehen. Und ich bezweifle auch, das es uns gelingen wird, die tausend Lichter Nacht gemeinsam zu feiern."

„Aber wir könnten es doch zumindest versuchen! Es würde bestimmt ein schönes Fest werden, wenn wir die verschiedenen Bräuche kombinieren! Und Gimli erhält die Gelegenheit, ein bisschen was von allem zu sehen!"

„Mir gefällt die Idee! Ohne Zweifel, wenn wir uns erst einmal getrennt haben, werden wir uns nur noch selten sehen, da ist es doch schön, sich bei einem Fest wieder zu treffen!"

Nachdem der Rest der Gemeinschaft Aragorn zugestimmt hatte, begann Gandalf zu lächeln.

„Nun gut. Versuchen wir es. Wir verabreden uns heute, uns pünktlich zum Fest der tausend Lichter hier zu treffen."

„Ha! Das wird eine Freude! Ich werde schöne Geschenke auswählen, die ihr von mir bekommen sollt! Ach, ich bin jetzt schon aufgeregt! Wie es wohl sein wird, dieses Fest? Nun werde ich es doch noch kennen lernen!" Gimli war sichtlich erfreut.

„Gewiss wird es großartig. Und auch wenn es bei uns nicht Sitte ist, werde auch ich Geschenke für euch mitbringen, meine Freunde."

„Wenn du möchtest, Legolas, können wir die Geschenke für dich ja weglassen", necke Gimli den Elben.

„Oh nein! Gleiches Recht für alle. Nicht als einziger will ich leer ausgehen, wenn ihr euch an verschiedenen Dingen erfreut."

„Wie war das mit dem »_Das wichtigste ist das zusammensein_«?"

„Freunde", unterbrach Aragorn die beiden „Ich bin überzeugt, das wir eine schöne gemeinsame Zeit verbringen werden. Auf das die nächste Nacht der tausend Lichter unvergesslich bleibt für uns alle!"

Und noch lange saßen die Gefährten zusammen und schmiedeten Pläne, und freuten sich auf das noch so weit entfernte Fest.

Gimli lächelte. Ja, das wiedersehen all seiner Freunde war die Unannehmlichkeiten wert, die sein Weg durch den Schnee ihm bereitete. Und er freute sich auch schon darauf, die bunten Päckchen, die er mitgenommen hatte, zu verteilen und ebenso war er gespannt darauf, was er von seinen Freunden bekommen würde. Also schritt er weiter durch den Schnee. Das fallen weiterer Schneeflocken bemerkte er erst gar nicht.

„Der Schneefall wird stärker. Und dunkel ist es auch schon. Ich glaube nicht, das Gimli heute noch kommt" betrübt sah Frodo aus dem Fenster. Er selbst, Sam, Merry und Pippin waren erst am Morgen eingetroffen, später, als ausgemacht war. Aragorn und Arwen hatten sie begrüßt und freundlich empfangen. Gandalf und Legolas waren schon seid einigen Tagen in Minas Tirith, nur Gimli war noch nicht gekommen.

„Dabei hat er sich so sehr darauf gefreut. Nur weil er die Nacht der tausend Lichter nicht kannte, sind wir doch überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen, sie gemeinsam zu feiern, und nun scheint er sie doch zu verpassen."  
Das festlich geschmückte Zimmer konnte die Hobbits nicht aufheitern, die schöne Idee war fehlgeschlagen. Merry verlies die kleine Halle, eben die, in der sie die Idee gehabt hatten, gemeinsam zu feiern, und begab sich nach draußen. Kalte Luft vermischt mit Schneeflocken umwirbelte ihn. Auf einer Zinne, nicht weit von dem Zimmer, in dem die Gefährten die Nacht feiern wollten, sah er Legolas stehen und Aragorn war neben ihm. Der Elb blickte auf die weiße Ebene hinaus.

„Und?", fragte Merry. „Kommt Gimli?"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich denke, er wird morgen eintreffen. Der Schneefall und die Dunkelheit trügen unseren Blick und von unserem Freund ist nichts zu sehen, aber ich glaube nicht, das er im Moment unterwegs ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich mit der Zeit vertan und wird morgen zu uns stoßen. Wir sollten reingehen, bald werden die Kerzen angezündet."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wie ich Gimli kenne, ist er rechtzeitig los gegangen, und vom Schnee überrascht worden. Gewiss ist er in der Nähe. Fangt schon mal an, ich will ihn suchen gehen, denn mir macht der Schnee nicht viel. Ich bin bald zurück." Damit sprang Legolas flink von der Zinne, auf der er gestanden hatte, und eilte davon, ehe Aragorn oder Merry etwas erwidern konnten.

„Denkst du, wir sollen ihn gehen lassen?"

„Wie ich Legolas kenne, würde er doch keine Ruhe geben, und nicht auf uns hören. Falls Gimli in der Nähe ist, wird er ihn finden. Und nun lass uns reingehen, Merry. Hab Vertrauen zu unseren Freunden. Weder Legolas noch Gimli werden sich von dem Schnee davon abhalten lassen, mit uns gemeinsam diese Nacht zu feiern."

Doch beiden, sowohl Merry als auch Aragorn, war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, das Gimli vielleicht in diesem dichten Schneefall allein unterwegs war, und das Legolas sich nun allein auf die Suche nach ihm machte.

Gimli hob den Kopf. Ihm war, als hätte er etwas gehört. In der Dunkelheit und dem Schneetreiben war es schwer, etwas zu erkennen. Zitternd zog er seinen Mantel fester um sich. Die Kälte legte sich schwer auf seine Glieder. Er wusste, das er nicht stehen bleiben durfte, aber es war nicht leicht, vorwärts zu kommen. Der Schnee ging ihm bereits bis an die Hüfte. Leise Verwünschungen murmelnd stapfte er weiter. Aber irgendwie fielen ihm seine Augen immer wieder zu. Vielleicht sollte er eine kurze Pause machen, nur kurz, um sich ein wenig zu erholen...

Er wurde heftig geschüttelt. Eine Stimme rief etwas, wie aus weiter ferne. War es sein Name? Und wo kam die Stimme her? Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Undeutlich erkannte er eine Gestallt, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Dann wurde sein Blick schärfer. Er erkannte ein Gesicht, aus dem ihn zwei Augen besorgt anblickten.

„Legolas?", fragte er leise.

Ein Aufruf der Erleichterung kam von seinem Freund. Dann spürte Gimli, wie ein Wasserschlauch an seine Lippen gelegt wurde. Das Getränk schmeckte furchtbar süß, aber nachdem er einen Schluck davon getrunken hatte, breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Körper aus.

„Ich freue mich, das du wieder zu dir gekommen bist. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erschrocken ich war, als ich dich zwischen dem Schnee hab liegen sehen. Ich hatte schon das schlimmste befürchtet", sagte Legolas.

„Das schlimmste?" Gimli stand auf und klopfte sich den Schnee von seinem Mantel. Ein kalter Wind streifte ihn, und leise fielen einige wenige Schneeflocken.

„Das schlimmste? So schnell bin ich nicht Kleinzukriegen. Ich hatte nicht vor, hier im Schnee zu bleiben, während ihr gemütlich am Kamin sitzt. –Aber dennoch, wenn du nicht zufällig gekommen wärst, und ich weitergeschlafen hätte, wäre es kritisch geworden."

„Zufällig? Mit Nichten! Ich habe dich gesucht, da du nicht rechtzeitig eingetroffen bist. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und nun lass uns weitergehen, damit die anderen nicht unnötig um uns bangen."

„Du hast leicht reden. Wenn ich so einfach auf dem Schnee laufen könnte, wie du, wäre das alles kein Problem. Aber weist du überhaupt, wo wir lang müssen? Es ist so dunkel und der fallende Schnee behindert die Sicht. In welche Richtung müssen wir uns wenden, um zu unseren Freunden zu gelangen?"

„Nur keine Sorge. Ich bin zwar schon eine Weile unterwegs, aber noch kenne ich unseren Weg."

Und so schritten Elb und Zwerg gemeinsam durch den Schnee, leise erzählend und immer in eine Richtung. Der Schneefall wurde weniger und hörte schließlich ganz auf. Die Wolkendecke riss auf und über ihnen stachen die Sterne hell und klar wie nur selten gegen den Himmel ab.

Und nun konnte auch Gimli die Weiße Stadt sehen, in deren Nähe sie sich mittlerweile befanden. Aber er sah noch etwas. Lichter wie von Feuerschein, nicht weit von ihnen. Und er hörte Stimmen, die seinen Namen riefen.

„Schau, wer da zu deiner Begrüßung kommt, mein lieber Gimli. Mir scheint, ich war nicht der Einzige, der es in der warmen Halle nicht ausgehalten hat."

Und tatsächlich erkante Gimli das seine Freunde mit Fackeln in der Hand über die schneeweiße Ebene schritten; Aragorn, die Hobbits und auch Gandalf, alle in warme Mäntel gehüllt. Als sie ihn und Legolas sahen, eilten sie freudig auf sie zu.

„Gimli! Da bist du endlich! Geht es dir gut?" rief Pippin schon von weiten. Gimli antwortete ebenfalls rufend, und seine Stimme verriet nicht, das er beinahe in der Kälte verloren gewesen wäre.

„Ob es mir gut geht? Und wie! Ach, erst vor wenigen Stunden habe ich mir Begleitung gewünscht, und nun, erst treffe ich Legolas, der einen Spaziergang im Schnee macht, und jetzt begegnen mir weitere Spaziergänger. Und gescheitere oben drein, denn sie bringen ein bisschen wärme und Licht mit in der Nacht. Ach, welch eine Freude, euch zu sehen!"

„Oh ja, allerdings eine Freude. Die kleinen Kerlchen hier haben sich furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht, und auch Aragorn war unruhig. Und ich selbst, nun, sagen wir ich habe dich früher erwartet, Gimli."

„Ich wollte auch früher eintreffen, Gandalf, das kannst du mir glauben, aber ich habe unterwegs einen Teil meiner Päckchen verloren, und ohne sie wollte ich nicht kommen. Also musste ich einen Teil des Weges noch mal zurückgehen. Aber eines habe ich nicht mehr gefunden. Ich habe so lange gesucht, bis ich merkte, das es dunkel geworden war, und ich im Schneegestöber die Richtung verloren hatte. Und nun fehlt mir ein Geschenk, es ärgert mich ungeheuer."

„Kein Geschenk der Welt ist es wert, das du dich dafür in Schwierigkeiten bringst, mein Freund.", sagte Aragorn.

„Ich für meinen Teil kann sagen, das ich mich über kein Geschenk so sehr freuen kann, wie über die Tatsache, dich wohlbehalten neben mir zu sehen, nachdem ich dich blass im Schnee gefunden habe. Und ich denke, auch auf die anderen trifft dies zu. Traurig wäre es geworden, wenn du gefehlt hättest."

Gimli war gerührt und fand keine Worte. Gerade, als er doch etwas sagen wollte, hörte man aus Minas Tirith den hellen Klang von Glocken.

„Schnell, macht die Fackeln aus!", sagte Gandalf, und steckte seine mit der Flamme in den Schnee. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Was ist?" fragte Gimli etwas verwirrt.

„Warte es ab, du wirst es gleich sehen."

Gimli sah auf zu der Stadt. Erst geschah nichts, dann glaubte er, hoch oben einen kleinen Lichtpunkt zu sehen. Und dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Überall in der Stadt wurden Lichter angezündet. Auch auf den Mauern begannen Kerzen aufzuflackern. Die Weiße Stadt erstrahlte in einem Meer aus Lichtern und der Schnee glitzerte und reflektierte das Licht tausendfach.

„Das ist wundervoll!" sagte Gimli staunend. Und Legolas hob die Arme, als wolle er die Lichter begrüßen.

„_I dû i meneg galaid_. Die Nacht der tausend Lichter hat begonnen! Ich wünsche euch allen, die ihr mir ans Herz gewachsen seid, ein glückliches und fröhliches Fest!"

„Ein glückliches und frohes Fest!" erwiderten die Anderen.

„Nun lasst uns aber wieder hinein gehen, um diese Nacht in der Wärme zu feiern. Leckereien, Lieder und Geschichten warten auf uns und vor allem auf Gimli. Lasst uns diese Nacht gemeinsam feiern und uns an ihr freuen. Und morgen werden wir die Geschenke austauschen. Auf nun, zurück in die Stadt." Und nach dem Aragorn die gesagt hatte, kehrten die Gefährten nach Minas Tirith zurück und leise summten sie alle eine Melodie eines Festliedes, und nachdem Gimli eine Weile zugehört hatte, konnte auch er sie auswendig. Und während die Freunde durch die von Lichtern und funkelndem Schnee erhellten Straßen schritten, dachte der Zwerg einige Stunden zurück. Ja, sein Weg durch den Schnee hatte sich ausgezahlt, und er würde diese Nacht mit seinen Freunden feiern und er war sich sicher, das er nicht der einzige war, für den dieses Fest etwas besonderes war und immer bleiben würde. Und nachdem das Lied zuende war, sagte er leise: „Ich glaube, die Elben schenken sich auch etwas in dieser Nacht. Ich jedenfalls empfinde das hier sein, mit all meinen Freunden als das schönste Geschenk und ich werde mich immer seiner erinnern."

Legolas, der neben ihm ging, und Gimlis Worte gehört hatte, lächelte.

i Die Sindar benutzten scheinbar auch in ihrer Muttersprache die Quenyanamen der Monate. Der Ringarë ist der Dezember


End file.
